A database system stores data using a set of data structures. In enterprise database systems, each data structure may be stored a large number of times for a large company. For example, the employee data structure is stored many times (e.g., one employee data structure per employee), the payroll data structure is stored many times (e.g., one payroll result data structure per paycheck issued), etc. In the event a data structure needs to be modified, all stored instances of the data structure need to be modified. This can take a very long time for a large database, causing system down time. In some events, a conversion from a first data structure type to a second data structure type is executed incorrectly, resulting in errors.